Fría
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: Jacob/Bella-"Y él se siente despedazar un poquito más al darse cuenta de aquello, porque la sigue sintiendo fría, cada vez más distante, y sabe que no puede hacer nada para detenerla" Para Muse-at-dawn.


**Disclaimer:** Ni ganas~

**Claim:** Jacob/Bella —menciones del obviamente famoso tríangulo amoroso con el Eddie, ahí por el fondo.

**Advertencias: **Dunno.

**Notas:** Para Muse, que ya cumple XXI añitos (sí, soy mala y lo dije :B). Espero que puedas aceptar esto como algo decente, porque la verdad, la musa se tomó unas vacaciones largas, y ahora que vuelve, como que la ración de inspiración me viene cortada. Espero que te guste, hace demasiado que no escribo, y menos de Twi. Te amo, linda, y a por muchos años más juntas :3 *hearts*

* * *

_x_**Fría.**

* * *

Pasa delicadamente la yema de su dedo por la mejilla de ella y suspira. Se siente fría, pero claro, cualquier cosa se sentiría fría a comparación de él. Pero ella se siente fría, de todos modos, y aquello no le agrada, porque le hace pensar en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que la sanguijuela le quite la humanidad.

Vuelve a trazar el mismo camino, alargándolo hasta la mandíbula, y sonríe, algo entristecido. Bella es tan tonta, tan ingenua y crédula, se ve tan delicada, como una pequeña e insignificante astilla a su lado. Cualquiera podría herirla, tanto él como el parásito con el que está dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida. Cualquiera podría convencerla de lo que fuera, con aquella mente suya fácilmente manipulable, como la de cualquier humano.

Sigue acariciando, con toda la delicadeza que sus manazas le permiten, su rostro, y se alegra al notar que comienza a cobrar algo más de calor. Es una noche helada, y Jake no quiere que ella sufra por el frío. La nota moviéndose levemente en sueños, y la abraza con algo más de fuerza para que no pierda el calor que su cuerpo mantuvo todo ese rato. Edward está al otro lado de la tienda, pero finge que no puede oír todos los pensamientos que el metamorfo tiene dentro de su cabeza. En cierto modo le agradece la privacidad, porque los dos saben que aquello es como una pequeña despedida.

Le acaricia todo el rostro, lo memoriza, le da calor, mientras piensa en nuevas formas para intentar convencerla de que no haga ninguna de las grandes estupideces que planea hacer. Y lo frustrante es que no se le ocurre ninguna. La mira una y otra vez, desesperado, intentando comunicarle de alguna forma que probablemente sea la última vez que la vea así, rosada, durmiendo plácidamente, llena de vida, siendo humana. Le acaricia el cuello, el hombro, donde sea que pueda, porque la sigue sintiendo fría por más de que haya pasado miles de horas pegada a ella en la bolsa de dormir. La abraza porque la siente más fría de lo que alguna vez la sintió, porque pareciera que ya no puede darle de su calor, que ya no puede ser su sol personal.

Porque la siente perder, y aquello lo hela a él.

Y quiere culpar a Edward de todo, quiere gritarle algo, quiere morderlo y sacarle un brazo, hacerlo sufrir, para que sienta lo que le hará sentir al lobo cuando despose a Bella y toque su fina y rosada piel con sus horribles y afilados dientes. Quiere golpearlo hasta que sus puños sangren y no puedan sanar más, hasta que Bella despierte por los fuertes ruidos, no le interesa, hasta que pueda sentir sus puños atravesando aquella fría roca que es él.

Pero sabe que no puede, que Edward no es el culpable de que él sufra, de que ya se sienta perder en la lucha por mantenerla viva, en la lucha por permanecer con ella y hasta tener una vida medianamente normal (y el _«Lo siento» _que el vampiro murmura no le sirve en nada, solamente le dan más ganas de golpearlo). Sabe que él no tiene la culpa, que quien tendría que ser odiado por todo aquello, por ese pequeño agujero que comienza a abrirse en el pecho de Jake es ella, aquella que se encuentra entre sus brazos y a quien intenta proteger. Bella es la raíz de sus males, y él lo sabe muy bien, sabe que por ella sufre y que por ella pierde, pero no puede hacer nada.

Y él se siente despedazar un poquito más al darse cuenta de aquello, porque la sigue sintiendo fría, cada vez más distante, y sabe que no puede hacer nada para detenerla.

* * *

_&._


End file.
